Spirit Phoenix's Flames
by badass goddess
Summary: She couldn't remember her life until age of nine and she couldn't remember her name, so she was given a new one, Mai Taniyama. Her life was somewhat normal for someone who had psychic and spiritual abilities, but all that changed when she met Naru and became his assistant. Who is this in Mai's dreams that looks like Naru? Will she ever remember her past?


_Hello - Italic: Flashbacks, Dreams and Visions.  
_**"Hello" Bold: Raiden, yokai, ghosts, spirits**_  
_**Hello - Bold-Underline: Reading and writing.  
**

* * *

**-Mai, age 13-**

Mai Taniyama is at the Fenikkusu Cafe, she was drinking her hot chocolate while reading a book. She remembers how she became who she is today.

**Four years ago she had woken up in the hospital in Shibuya, Tokyo without her memories. The doctors had told me that I was left in front of the hospital, badly wounded and one of the wounds was a head wound. Her head wound caused her to have amnesia and they told me that it could be permanent but it was possible that it's temporary but it would take some time for my memories to come back.**

**When I was released from the hospital, I was placed into an orphanage and a month later, I was adopted by Grandmother Azura Taniyama, a rick, kind, nice, caring and loving old lady, who needed a heir to her family and fortune. Grandpa Azura had given me the name Mai Taniyama when she had adopted me.**

**After living with Grandma Azura, I started getting some of my psychic and spiritual abilities. Grandma had noticed that I was coming into psychic and spiritual abilities, she had started training me on how to control and use them.**

**A year after living in the Taniyama Mansion with Grandma Azura, I met a dragon yokai named Raiden and he soon became my yokai partner and rabbit that became my familiar, who I named Sora.  
**

She had stopped writing in her journal and took a drink of her hot chocolate as she remembered when she met her dragon yokai partner, Raiden and her rabbit familiar, Sora. It was the day that she was training healing ability from her spiritual side of her abilities.

_Mai is in the forest behind the Taniyama Mansion, she had found a injured lop-eared rabbit. She knelt next to it before holding her hands out above the rabbit's wound, her hands start glowing an amber color and the wound started healing.  
_

_She got a good look at the rabbit, it has marshmallow fur, red eyes and pink paws (it looks like With/Wiz from DN Angel)._

_Rabbit rub it's head against her knee but then they heard a growling whimper causing the rabbit to jump on her shoulder. Mai stood up from kneeling on the ground to follow the growling whimpers in curiosity. She ended up in a meadow with small water fall connected to a lake, a cave and beautiful purple flowers.  
_

_But she stopped as she entered the meadow due to threatened growling towards, she looked over to see a dragon yokai. She started walking over to the injured dragon yokai, ignoring the growling.  
_

_"Get away from me, filthy human." The dragon yokai growled at her, trying to stand up and attack her but fell back down to the ground to the wound._

_She wasn't scared because her Hyper Intuition didn't warn her about any danger. "Hey it okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you hurt? I can heal you if you want."_

_The dragon yokai looked her in the eyes, looking for something and then laid his head down on ground, relaxing. She guess found what he was looking for. "Do as you wish, little human."_

_Mai smiled as she knelt down next to the dragon yokai before moving her hand to be above the wound and again her hands started glowing a amber color as she heals the yokai. The yokai's wound was life threatening, so it took a lot more energy._

_"There." She said with a bright and beaming smile at the yokai. She then felt weak and tired, she fall forward as she faint._

**After I healed Raiden, I had fainted due to me using too much of my energy to his life threatening wound. I was told later on that Grandma Azura found me being guarded by Rai and that I some how bonded with. Ever since then he's been my yokai partner and he is ever protective over me. Also the rabbit decided to stay with me also and I named him, Sora.**

**Rai follows me everyone, even at school and it's a good thing that no one at school can see him due to him being a okay. Sora is also always with me but can be seen by everyone unlike Rai.  
**

Mai shut her journal shut after she was done writing in it, then put it and her pen up in her backpack. She takes out a book before opening it and then took a drink of her hot chocolate and looked up at the stage to see the band was getting ready to play.

"What do you mean the singer quit!" An angry voice said.

She looked over to where the angry voice came from to see the owner of the Fenikkusu Cafe and leader of the band talking.

"She had quit when she was given the chance to be a singer for a recording label but they only wanted her." The band leader said, he was angry that singer just accepted the offer without thinking of the band she was apart of.

"What are we going to do? Everyone wants to hear your band to play!"

She shook her head before turning back to her book and started reading it, stopping for a few minutes to take a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Get someone here in the cafe to take the singer place until we can find a permanent replacement."

"Very well. Find someone that can sing with your band." Mr. Fenikkusu said before walking away.

**"I bet you are going to be picked to sing with the band"** Raiden told his mistress.

"Kyu~! (I agree)." Sora said. Yeah she was about to understand what Sora said after forming a bond with him also.

"Yeah right." Mai whispered so low that only Raiden heard her.

"Hey everyone as you all know I'm Daichi, the leader of the band Against the Odds. We have bad news and good news. The bad news is that the band singer, Aika had quit to taking the offer to be a singer for an recording label. Now today is anyone's chance to sing with out band until we find a permanent singer for the band. So who wants to sing with our band today?" Daichi asked.

The ones that volunteered were little kids that wouldn't be able to sing with the band.

"Okay, I'll pick who sings with us today." Daichi looked around the cafe and stopped a petite 13 year old girl with short spiky caramel brown hair and amber-brown eyes framed by thick lashes. "You, the girl read the book!"

Raiden chuckled, he knew that she was going to be picked to sing with the band. **"He means you, Mai-hime."**

"Hm?" Mai looked up from her book to see everyone in the cafe looking at her and Daichi walking over to her with a smile.

Daichi smiled as he holds a hand out for her. "So what do you say cutie, will you sing with my band today?"

"I don't know." Mai said shyly. "I'm can't really sing."

"I don't think that true." He told her with a smile. "How about this, sing one song with us and if you still think you can't sing and don't want to continue singing, then I will pick some else, how does that sound?"

"Kyu~. (Go for it)."

**"I agree with Sora." **Raiden said as he flew off her shoulder and onto the table.

Mai placed her book down on the table before placing one of her hands in Daichi's and stood up. "Okay." She followed him on the stage and in front of microphone.

Daichi smiled at the crowd before talking in his mic. "Okay, we are going to do When Christmas Comes to Town from the The Polar Express movie. But first tell everyone your name, cutie."

Mai blushed as she reply. "I'm Mai Taniyama." Then he and the band started playing.

**I'm wishing on a star**  
**And trying to believe**  
**That even thought it's far**  
**He'll find me Christmas Eve**  
**I guess that Santa's busy**  
**Cause he's never come around**  
**I think of him when Christmas comes to town.**

Daichi and his band was stunned at how beautiful Mai's voice was. _'And she thought she couldn't sing'_ Daichi thought with a smile.

**The best time of the year**  
**When everyone comes home**  
**With all this Christmas cheer**  
**It's hard to be alone**  
**Putting up the Christmas tree**  
**With friends that come around**  
**It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town**

**Presents for the children wrapped in red and green**  
**All the things I've heard about but never really seen**  
**No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve**  
**Hoping Santa's on his way.**

Mai smiled as she was singing, getting into it and loved how she made people happy by her singing. Unknown to her that Mr. Fenikkusu was recording her singing and was going to be it on youtube later.

**Presents for the children wrapped in red and green**  
**All the things I've heard about but never really seen**  
**No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve**  
**Hoping Santa's on his way**

**When Santa's sleight bells ring**  
**I listen all around**  
**The herald angels sing**  
**I never hear a sound**  
**And all the dreams of the children**  
**Once lost will all be found**  
**That's all I want when Christmas comes to town**  
**That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.**

**(****When Christmas Comes to Town from the The Polar Express Movie)**

"So what do you say, want sing any more songs with us or stop?" Daichi asked her.

"I guess I cans sing a few more songs." Mai said with a happy smile. This caused the crowd to cheer.

"Can you sing Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer." A little girl said, give them a request of a song.

Mai looked behind her towards the band with a question in her eyes if they want to and they smiled before nodding. The band to playing once again.

** You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,**  
** Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen.**  
** But do you recall?**  
** The most famous reindeer of all?**

** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**  
** Had a very shiny nose,**  
** And if you ever saw it,**  
** You would even say it glows.**  
** All of the other reindeer**  
** Used to laugh and call him names;**  
** They never let poor Rudolph**  
** Join in any reindeer games.**

** Then one foggy Christmas Eve,**  
** Santa came to say,**  
** Rudolph with your nose so bright,**  
** Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?**

** Then all the reindeer loved him**  
** As they shouted out with glee,**  
** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,**  
** You'll go down in history.**

** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**  
** Had a very shiny nose,**  
** And if you ever saw it,**  
** You would even say it glows.**  
** All of the other reindeer**  
** Used to laugh and call him names;**  
** They never let poor Rudolph**  
** Join in any reindeer games.**

** Then one foggy Christmas Eve,**  
** Santa came to say,**  
** Rudolph with your nose so bright,**  
** Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?**

** Then all the reindeer loved him**  
** As they shouted out with glee,**  
** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,**  
** You'll go down in history.**

**(****Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer).**

"How about I sing my favorite Christmas song from Sabrina Carpenter Would everyone like that?" Mai said.

"Yes!" The crowd yelled.

Mai smiled before walking over to Daichi and whispered something in his ear before going back to the microphone. He then said something to band, who all nodded with smiles.

**1, 2... 1, 2, 3**  
** Let's make the whole year Christmas**  
** No reason to forget this**  
** Feeling we're feeling now**  
** Gotta keep it going all year round**  
** Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing**  
** We'll keep the whole world singing,**  
** Feel so good why stop now?**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year round**

Mai smiled as she grabbed the microphone from the stand before walking around the stage, dancing as she does it.

** I don't care if snow stops falling down**  
** Santa's come and gone, yeah he's left town**  
** I don't need a Christmas tree,**  
** Mistletoe, or red and green**  
** All I need is you next to me**  
** To make every night Christmas Eve**

** Let's make the whole year Christmas**  
** No reason to forget this**  
** Feeling were feeling now**  
** Gotta keep it going all year round**  
** Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing**  
** We'll keep the whole world singing**  
** Feel so good why stop now?**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year round**

** All those pretty lights have been put away**  
** And old Rudolph is gone on holiday**  
** We'll keep that fire burning**  
** Though the calendar is turning**  
** Why stop at 1, hey we're full**  
** When we can have 364 more**

The crowd was also dancing to the song, the kids loved the song.

** Let's make the whole year Christmas**  
** No reason to forget this**  
** Feeling were feeling now,**  
** We gotta keep it going all year round**  
** Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing**  
** We'll keep the whole world singing**  
** Feel so good why stop now?**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year round**

** I don't need a Christmas tree**  
** Mistletoe or red and green**  
** All I need is you next to me**  
** To make every night Christmas Eve**

** Let's make the whole year Christmas**  
** No reason to forget this**  
** Feeling were feeling now,**  
** Gotta keep it going all year round**  
** Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing**  
** We'll keep the whole world singing**  
** Feel so good why stop now?**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year**  
** Make Christmas the whole year**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year round**  
** Let's make Christmas the whole year round. **

**(Christmas ******The Whole Year Round by Sabrina Carpenter).****

After that song, she sang a few more before leaving the stage and back to her table. A few minutes later, Mr. Fenikkusu came over to her table and stand down in front of her.

"You have a beautiful voice, Miss Taniyama." He told her with a smile.

Mai smiled at him. "Thank you. Is there something that you need though?"

"Yes, I'm wonder if it's alright to hire you to sing for bands if their singer quits or fall sick?"

She was shocked at what he was asking but while she knew that she didn't need money at all but she has discover that she liked to sing and make people happy with it. She took a piece of paper and wrote her number down before giving it to Mr. Fenikkusu. "Sure but now I have to get home. Goodbye, Mr. Fenikkusu."

"Goodbye, Miss Taniyama." He told her.

She grabbed her book, backpack and Sora had jumped on her head while Raiden is sitting on her shoulder. She then left the cafe and went home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ghost Hunt. I also don't own the songs or lyrics.**


End file.
